¡Adiós, closet!
by AreRojasDH
Summary: Scorpius tiene una noticia que darle a sus padres. ¿Cómo lo tomarán?


**¡HOLA! Hoy les traigo un One Shot, es mi primero. Me vino en un momento de inspiración, pero bueno espero les guste. Espero sus reviews, críticas constructivas, quejas, comentarios, etc. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

—Papá, mamá, debo decirles algo.

La familia se encontraba sentada en el living principal de Malfoy Manor. Scorpius, el único hijo del matrimonio Malfoy, les pidió una reunión ese día. Las reuniones convocadas no eran un tema nuevo en esa casa, y casi siempre estaban dirigidas a un tema en específico (o persona, más bien)

—Dime por favor que no se trata de Albus — Dijo Draco con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz. Este compartía un sillón doble con su esposa, mientras que Scor se encontraba en un sillón individual frente a ellos.

— De hecho si— el miedo se percibía en su voz, tenía las manos sobre su regazo y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

— ¿Planean otro viaje a Rumania? ¿Otro año de darle la vuelta al mundo?– al ver que su hijo no respondía, agregó — Por favor, dime que no quieres que haya otro "día de campo" o como sea que se llame, ya de por sí tener que soportar los Weasley y a los Potter en las "comidas familiares" de tu madre no es muy agradable…— fue interrumpido por un golpe de Hermione en el brazo — ¡oye!

—Ya calla, Draco— dijo riendo levemente— Deja hablar a tu hijo. — Se dirigió a Scorpius— Habla cariño, ¿Qué se traen entre manos ahora?

— ¿entre manos? – dijo tragando saliva— bueno, es decir, entre manos nada, nosotros no… bueno, es que…. –comenzó a tartamudear

Sus dos padres lo miraban extrañamente, les parecía graciosa la reacción de su único hijo, pero la forma en la que actuaba era muy rara, Scorpius siempre se había caracterizado por esa manera altiva y segura de ser. Pero ahora frente a ellos incluso mostraba despeinado su cabello, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por el repetidamente.

—Scorpius, ¿lo dirás para hoy?— una de las cualidades de Draco no era la paciencia, y en este momento estaba perdiendo la poca que tenía. Sabía que su hijo les traería una sorpresa, siempre lo hacía.

—TengounarelaciónconAlbus— dijo Scorpius rápidamente, tan rápido que no se le pudo entender claramente.

—Cariño, debes hablar más alto, no se te entendió una palabra— Hermione siempre con su tono amable y con una sonrisa formada en su cara. Nunca había visto a su hijo de esa manera y era de cierto modo cómico.

—Tengo una relación con Albus, y sé que es repentino y que no se los había dicho, pero bueno soy gay, y Albus y yo realmente sentimos algo uno por el otro y pues bueno…

Scorpius se calló, y un silencio sepulcral llenó momentáneamente la sala en la que se encontraban. El nerviosismo del pequeño Malfoy aumentaba cada segundo.

—Bueno, sin duda eso representa un problema, ahora debes dejar la puerta abierta cuando están en tu habitación— dijo Hermione riendo y rompiendo el silencio. Ella estaba consciente de ello desde hace mucho tiempo, conocía perfectamente a su hijo y no le habían pasado por alto las miradas que se lanzaban durante las comidas en la madriguera, su cercanía constante y su complicidad y química mostrada hacían obvio ese hecho. Pero al parecer a alguien en esa habitación no le parecía

— ¿Los dos han perdido la jodida cabeza?— gritó Draco parándose furioso del sillón en el que se encontraba — ¿Cómo puedes aceptar esto Hermione? Y tú— dirigiéndose a Scorpius y señalándolo— ¿Qué te he hecho para que me salgas con estas cosas? ¡Te he dado todo, TODO lo que ha estado en mis jodidas manos y así me pagas!

—Draco, ¿de qué carajo estás hablando? Debes relajarte –Soltó Hermione parándose y tratando de agarrarle el brazo a su esposo.

— ¡Tú eres la que no está actuando como debiera!— quitando su brazo bruscamente del agarre de la castaña— tu hijo te está diciendo que tiene una relación con Albus Potter, su "mejor amigo "— haciendo comillas con la mano— ¿si entiendes la barbaridad que está diciendo, verdad? ¡Esto es inaudito y completamente ridículo!

Scorpius estaba en shock, ni siquiera sabía que decir. Estaba consciente de la probabilidad de que sus padres actuaran sorprendidos, shockeados e incluso dolidos, pero no esperaba esto. Sintió un fuerte nudo formándose en su pecho, nunca pensó que ese tipo de rechazo fuera a venir de ellos.

—Draco, ¡estás siendo estúpido!, no digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir— Hermione había perdido el tono amable, oficialmente estaba enojada.

— ¡No! ¡Esto es inaceptable! – Dijo saliendo rápidamente de la sala soltando improperios mientras caminaba.

Hermione se quedó de pie viendo el lugar por el que su marido se había ido, no entendía su comportamiento. Volteó la mirada y vio a un cabizbajo Scorpius, sus hombros se veían tensos, su rubio cabello cubría sus ojos pero podía asegurar que bajo su mata se encontraban unos tristes ojos grises tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Scor— soltó suavemente tratando de llamar la atención del joven, pero este hizo caso omiso. — Cariño— dijo arrodillándose frente a él, quitándole el cabello de la cara con una mano— tienes mi apoyo total bebé, es decir, lo has tenido desde que lo supe.

Scorpius alzó la mirada sorprendido

— ¿Cómo?— se mostraba confundido, siempre pensó que no era obvio, el trató de esconderlo casi toda su vida— ¿no te molesta?

—Claro que no, siempre lo he sabido, soy tu madre y las madres siempre sabemos las cosas. Te conozco muy bien, y te quiero tal y como eres. No tiene absolutamente nada de malo –acarició su mejilla— no tienes que avergonzarte. Hablaré con tu padre ¿vale?

— No entiendo porque se puso así, ¿no me quiere? ¿Crees que deba irme?

— ¿Qué dices? Primero se va él, antes que tú. Jamás lo permitiría. Voy a ver al idiota de tu padre y decirle unas cuantas cosas— dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo, levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse.

.

\- — — — — — — — — — —_...

Hermione entró furia a su habitación, Draco se encontraba sentado en el filo de la grande cama con la mirada agachada.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Solo lo vas a alejar! ¿Desde cuando eres un estúpido retrograda en contra de la homosexualidad? Este no eres tu Malfoy. Este no es el Draco con el que me case y al que tanto amo

Draco se puso rígido, lo que menos quería esa que su esposa se enfadara.

— ¿O qué? ¿Ahora volvemos al siglo pasado? ¿Ya pido el divorcio y me llamas "sangre sucia" de nuevo o cómo? No, no, no. ¡Ya sé! ¡Quemamos a nuestro hijo en una hoguera! O mejor lo corremos de la casa y lo desheredamos, ¡sí!, seguro que es la mejor opción. – el sarcasmo era algo que a Hermione Granger le caía como anillo al dedo.

—Es lo que menos quiero— susurró el rubio.

— ¿entonces qué quieres? – la castaña perdía la paciencia y solo quería lanzarle un crucio a su querido esposo.

—No quiero que se vaya, es MI pequeño. – Soltó con trabajo y con la voz cortada, mientras jugaba con sus manos. De tal padre, tal hijo.

— Oh cariño— La leona por fin entendía el problema. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

— me vale un reverendo rábano que sea gay, digo, es obvio. No soy estúpido, ¿crees que no he notado como se miran?

— Sí, todos lo hemos notado— soltando una pequeña risa y tomando su mano— ¿entonces cuál es el problema?

— Se irá, Hermione. Nuestro pequeño se irá tarde o temprano con ese Albus. Se irá a vivir fuera de la mansión. ¿Y si no vuelve? Y no solo eso, —Mirándola directamente a los ojos— tiene una relación con un Potter. –Dijo aumentando el tono de su voz— ¡Tendremos que ver toda la jodida vida a los Potter!

Hermione comenzó a reír histéricamente

— ¿Qué carajo te pasa?

—Nunca pensé decir esto— no podía controlar su risa— pero eres adorable— su risa continuó

— ¿Adorable? ¿Cómo pasé de ser "el esposo más sexy del mundo" a adorable? – siendo contagiado por la risa de Hermione.

Después de unos minutos la risa cesó

—Él cree que no lo aceptas por lo que es, no que tienes miedo –sintió como Draco se tensó— Amor, está bien tener miedo, yo también lo tengo, ¡Joder, me estoy cagando de miedo! Mi bebé se irá algún día. Además no se va a ir mañana. Espero. Pero ahora está en una relación y me da tanto miedo que le rompan el corazón, que le pase algo, pero debo dejar que tome sus decisiones, que viva. Debemos de. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Scor ya no es un niño pequeño, tiene 17 años, y sabemos perfectamente que es muy maduro para su edad, además conocemos a Albus de toda la vida y sabíamos que tarde o temprano lo aceptarían y pasaría. Si de algo te sirve, imagina la reacción de Harry al enterarse— dijo dándole un leve apretón a su mano.

Draco dio un largo suspiró antes de hablar.

—Es solo que una parte de mí siempre creyó que si no lo aceptaba, él podría quedarse siempre aquí donde lo protegería. ¿No crees que el closet le sería más cómodo? Yo me sentía más cómodo con él en el closet. — una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica surgió en su rostro.

— Creo que debes hablar con él – Realmente le preocupaba que la relación entre su esposo y su hijo se deteriorara por esto, solo porque el rubio no sabía expresar sus sentimientos.

— ¿Crees que me odia en este momento? – eso sin duda le daba más miedo que 20 mil dementores queriendo su alma y definitivamente dolería mucho más.

— Ve a hablar con él, antes de que sea demasiado tarde

.

_ —:::_

Draco se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Scorpius, no tenía las agallas de entrar, había sido un jodido estúpido al actuar de esa forma y lo sabía perfectamente, pero ahora su "enojo" se había transformado en un gran miedo. La había cagado, bien y bonito y no sabía si su hijo lo perdonaría después de esa ridícula escena que llevo a cabo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo tomando el picaporte, el valor llegó a él cuándo escuchó un fuerte ruido dentro de la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, su peor miedo se postró ante sus ojos. Había varios baúles sobre la cama y el piso, y la ropa, libros, pociones, entre otras cosas volaban siendo controlados por la varita de Scorpius.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— la voz apenas le salía. No quería que su hijo se fuera, y fue tan estúpido que orilló a su hijo a irse ¡Bien, Malfoy, eres el más listo!

— ¡Me estoy largando! ¿No ves? – Al contrario de Draco, la tristeza de Scorpius se había transformado en enojo— ¡Ya podrás olvidarte de que tienes un jodido hijo gay, te olvidas de mi existencia y me borras de tu estúpido árbol genealógico! No más decepciones para ti.

— ¿de qué carajo estás hablando? ¡Deja de hacer eso! – Pero Scorpius siguió con su tarea— ¡JODER! ¡Arresto momentum!

Las cosas que iban dirigidas a los baúles se detuvieron en el aire, interrumpiendo la tarea de su hijo.

— ¡Oh! Entiendo, no me puedo llevar las cosas. Bueno quédate con tus cosas— escupió caminando hacia la puerta, tomando con fuerza su varita.

— ¡Por la jodida tanga de Merlín! Scorpius, hijo, por favor no te vayas— lo tomó del brazo suavemente volteándolo para que quedasen cara a cara – necesitamos hablar, sé que la cagué, pero las cosas no son como parecen

— ¿No son como parecen? ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces fue mi imaginación tu desplante de hace rato?

— No, no, no. Es solo que… — Suspiró, no sabía cómo decir las cosas. — ¿podemos sentarnos?

El pequeño rubio asintió y se dirigieron a los sofás de cuero que se encontraban en la gran habitación junto a una pequeña mesa. Draco comenzó a agarrarse el cabello con desesperación, no sabía cómo empezar, pero debía actuar rápido ya que la impaciencia de Scor aumentaba radicalmente.

—por favor no te vayas, hijo

— ¿Y qué? ¿Me quedo a que me rechaces? ¿O me vas a cruciar hasta que cambie mis preferencias sexuales? —Dijo mordaz.

—No seas ridículo Scorpius. Yo siempre he sabido tus preferencias

— ¿Tan malditamente obvio soy? – Dijo con un deje de sarcasmo. Él siempre pensó que nadie lo notaría, pero al parecer era de conocimiento público ¿Por qué nadie dijo nunca nada?

— Si— Soltando una pequeña risa, que su hijo compartió— Scor, realmente siento mi reacción, me vale un cacahuate que seas gay, siempre lo he sabido y lo he respetado. Y sí, siempre han sido muy obvios.

— ¿Entonces cuál fue el problema?— Se mostraba más calmado

— No quiero perderte. – Viendo fijamente a su hijo— y sé que suena muy estúpido e infantil, pero eres mi único hijo y además de tu madre eres lo más importante en mi vida, y siempre lo serás. Pero de pronto me aterró la idea de perderte, de que te fueras y nunca más volvieras. De que ese Potter te llevara lejos de mí. No es lo mismo que viajes constantemente y disfrutes tu vida, a ya no tenerte aquí permanentemente. Lo que no quería era perderte y al parecer lo estoy haciendo – señalando los baúles y bajando la mirada

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo.

—No vas a perderme. — Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca

Draco alzó la mirada con esperanza. Scorpius siguió.

—Es ridículo que lo pienses siquiera, joder eres mi padre. Por un momento pensé que no me aceptarías y que me echarías, pensé que lo más propio era adelantarme para evitar la humillación

— ¡Típico Malfoy estúpido!— De pronto se escuchó la voz de la castaña. Ambos hombres voltearon la cabeza para ver a una sonriente Hermione postrada en la puerta— ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan idiotas los hombres?

— ¡Oye!— fingió indignación el mayor de los Malfoy – Solo lo somos un poco—dijo riendo

—Lo siento, no quisiera interrumpir su momento, créanme que me alegra que las cosas se arreglen, pero acaba de llegar un enojado Harry buscando a Scor. Quiere dejar en claro que la virginidad de Albus esté intacta— dijo soltando una carcajada

El pequeño rubio se sonrojó inmediatamente.

— ¿Te trae recuerdos, cariño? – Dijo sarcásticamente Hermione— ¡Nos vemos abajo!— guiñando el ojo y comenzando a caminar hacia el piso inferior.

— ¡Mi hijo no hace esas cosas!— Un también sonrojado Draco gritó para que su esposa lo oyera. Definitivamente no había considerado ese punto y no quería comenzar a pensar en ello.

— ¡MALFOY, TE QUIERO AQUÍ AHORA!— Se escuchó una voz lejana proveniente de Harry Potter en el piso de abajo

— ¡Creo que será mejor que baje!—Su cara demostraba preocupación, era muy joven para morir. Su padre asintió. Scor se levantó.

—Hijo, espera. — También levantándose— en serio lo siento— Jaló levemente a su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo que enseguida fue correspondido por su primogénito – Te amo y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Muchas gracias por entenderlo, por entenderme.

— ¡Papá, deja de actuar como un maldito loco!— Se escuchó de nuevo una lejana voz pero esta vez de Albus

—Creo que debemos ir a atender a tu novio y a su adorable padre— Dijo Draco separándose de su hijo.

— Novio— repitió, saboreando la palabra— suena bien viniendo de otras personas. Se siente bien vivir fuera del closet.

—Creo que a Potter no le suena tan bien.

Padre e hijo rieron al unísono. Y se dirigieron juntos a lo que sería el drama del año.

 **Espero les haya gustado. Besos.**


End file.
